Wieder vereint
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Es ist Weihnachten und während Sam und Dean einen Anruf von der Wahrsagerin aus Kansas bekommen, wartet bei Misouri ein Gast, den die beiden Winchesters nur allzu gern wieder sehen würden.###FF entstand Weihnachten 2007


**Wieder vereint**

**A Human Christmas Pr****esent**

"Sam? _Sam!_ Wach auf."

Das Erste, was Sam Winchester erblicken konnte, war das besorgte Gesicht seines Bruders, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte und ihm jetzt, als er wach war, ein Glas mit kühlem Wasser reichte.

„Eine Vision?", fragte Dean vorsichtig und legte seinen Handrücken auf Sams Stirn, dessen Gesicht ganz blass geworden war. Auch war ihm das Zittern seiner Hände nicht entgangen, als sein Bruder das Glas entgegen genommen hatte. Nachdem Sam einen Schluck getrunken hatte und Dean sich sicher war, dass er nicht an einer Krankheit leidete, stellte er seine Frage nochmals und konnte dabei den nachdrücklichen Tonfall nicht verbergen.

„War es eine Vision? Von Dad?"

Sein jüngerer Bruder verneinte kopfschüttelnd und gab leise zur Antwort: „Alptraum."

Beide wussten, unter welchen schlimmen Träumen Sam ab und zu leidete, denn es waren jedes Mal die selben. Er träumte von Jessica, seiner Freundin, die wie Mary, Sams und Deans Mutter, auf mysteriöse Weise in den dämonischen Flammen an der Decke hängend umgekommen war. Seit diesem Tag an begleitete Sam seinen Bruder, in der Hoffnung den Mörder seiner Mutter und von Jess zu finden.

Gleichzeitig waren sie auf der Suche nach John Winchester, ihrem Vater, der vor einiger Zeit zu einer Jagd aufgebrochen und seitdem nicht wieder aufgetaucht war. Offenbar war er noch am Leben, denn die Beiden klammerten sich an jedes kleinste Detail, was ihnen Hoffnung gab. Allein schon die Tatsache, dass John seinen Anrufbeantworter auf seinem Handy während ihrer Suche plötzlich angemacht hatte, war ihnen Grund genug zu glauben, dass sie ihn bald finden könnten.

Dean, der sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder der Zeitung und den darin befindlichen Berichten zu gewendet hatte, runzelte seine Stirn, als Sams Handy auf dem Nachttisch des kleinen Motel-Zimmers zu vibrieren begann und eine merkwürdige Melodie zum Besten gab. „Wer kann das sein?", fragte er verwirrt, denn soweit er wusste, hatte niemand außer Sams College Freunden dessen Nummer. Umso überraschter war er, als Sam ein „Misouri!" von sich gab. Was wollte die Wahrsagerin aus Kansas von ihnen? Hatte sich schon wieder ein Geist im alten Haus der Winchesters bei der neuen Hausbesitzerin Jenny eingenistet? Oder gab es anderweitige Probleme, die sie nicht allein bewältigen konnte?

Neugierig deutete er Sam laut zu stellen, sodass er mit hören konnte. Tatsächlich erkannte er die Stimme am anderen Ende als die der alten, kecken Dame.

„Nenn mich nicht alt, Kleiner!", gab sie frech von sich und stellte ihre Fähigkeit, Gedanken zu lesen damit bestens unter Beweis.

Sam, dem es schon wieder besser ging, da er die nette Frau sehr gern gewonnen hatte, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, bevor er fragte: „Was gibt es Misouri? Sie werden wohl kaum ohne Grund angerufen haben oder irre ich mich da?"

Seufzend antwortete sie: „Du hast Recht, so gern ich es abstreiten würde. Ich... Ihr müsst herkommen. Wo seid ihr gerade?"

Dean, der mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zu Sam sah, antwortete ihr: „Knapp zwei Stunden entfernt. Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit Jenny und den Kindern?!"

„Nein, nein. Nichts Schlimmes. Ich bitte euch, kommt so schnell wie möglich her. Ich kann nicht am Telefon darüber sprechen. Bis dann!"

Das gleichmäßige Tuten aus dem Lautsprecher sprach dafür, dass sie aufgelegt hatte. Keine fünf Minuten später hatten die Winchesters ihre Sachen gepackt und waren auf dem Weg nach unten, um schnellstmöglich zu bezahlen und dann in ihre alte Heimat zu fahren. Nachdem Dean bei ihrem letzten Besuch seine Scheu abgelegt hatte, fühlte er sich auch nicht mehr elendig, was die Sache um einiges erleichterte.

Unten angekommen, runzelten beide Brüder unisono die Stirn, öffneten ihre Münder, um sie daraufhin wieder zu schließen, ohne etwas von sich gegeben zu haben. „Was...?"

Vor ihnen stand anstatt des Kassierers ein Mann mit weißem Bart und roter Mütze, der sie grinsend ansprach: „Ho-ho-ho, ihr wollt schon abreisen? Und das am heiligen Abend?"

Beide schlugen sich gegen die Stirn und gaben halb lachend, halb stöhnend von sich: „Heut' ist ja Weihnachten!"

Der angebliche Weihnachtsmann ließ sein aufgesetztes Grinsen augenblicklich verschwinden und meinte mit erhobener Augenbraue: „Das ist nicht euer ernst Jungs, oder? War es vielleicht nicht offensichtlich genug für euch? All der Schmuck, die singenden Leute, der Schnee draußen..."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm er die Kreditkarte entgegen, wünschte ihnen noch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, was sie murmelnd erwiderten und sah dann dem schwarzen Impala hinterher, der auf die Landstraße bog und sich dann mit immer größer werdender Beschleunigung in Richtung Kansas in diesem Bundesstaat Texas machte.

#A#Human#Christmas#Present#by#Milu#

Genau zwei Stunden später erreichten Dean und Sam Winchester das Haus von Misouri. Nachdem der Klang des Impalas erstarb, wurden die zwei Türen zu geschlagen und das laute Geräusch verdarb so manchen Bewohnern die abendliche, himmlische Stimmung. Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, gingen sie festen Schrittes auf das nur spärlich erleuchtete Haus zu und drückten die Klingel. Wenige Sekunden später trat eine dunkelhäutige, etwas mollige Frau in die Tür und begann breit zu grinsen, als sie die beiden zu Gesicht bekam.

„Ihr seid es. Kommt rein, na los!"

Keine zwei Minuten später saßen die Brüder nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer, wo Misouri für gewöhnlich mit ihren Kunden sprach und tranken jetzt einen warmen Tee.

„Also Misouri. Was ist los?", fragte Dean gerade heraus und bekam dafür auch schon die übliche, kecke Antwort.

„Jetzt mal nicht so hastig, Kleiner. Ich... habe da jemanden, der mit euch reden möchte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es euch sagen soll. Es kam auch für mich überraschend."

Sam, der seine Stirn gerunzelt hatte, wusste nichts mit ihrem drum herum Gerede anzufangen und nachdem er Dean einen fragenden Blick zu geworfen hatte, dem es anscheinend genauso ging, meinte er entschuldigend: „Misouri, wir verstehen nicht. Wer will mit uns reden? Ein Freund von Dad? Jenny? Haben sie vielleicht doch ein Problem?"

„Ich denke ich sollte lieber selbst erklären, Misouri."

Dean und Sam sahen zur Tür – und erstarrten. Mit geöffneten Mündern und ungläubigen Blicken schauten sie auf zu ihrem Dad John Winchester, der in der Tür stand und nun mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu kam. Kurz vor dem Sofa blieb er stehen und sprach mit fester Stimme und einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Dean, Sam. Ich bin wieder da!"

„Dad!"

Dean hatte sich zuerst gefasst, war aufgesprungen, um den Tisch herum gelaufen und hatte sich seinem Vater an den Hals geworfen, der seine rührende Umarmung mit feuchten Augen erwiderte. Auch ihm war es schwer gefallen, seine Söhne nicht zu sehen, doch jetzt war das Wiedersehen umso schöner, dafür hatte das Warten sich gelohnt.

„Ich bin so Stolz auf dich, Dean. Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen würdest."

Dean, dem nicht ganz genau klar war, was sein Dad damit meinte, lächelte schwach und wischte sich über seine Augen.

„Sam?"

Johns Stimme brach, wie auch seine Seele, als er seinen Jüngsten auf dem Sofa sah, zusammen gekauert und zitternd. Sein Gesicht verbarg er in seinen Händen, doch John war sich sicher, dass Sam am Weinen war. Das blonde, dichte Haar fiel ihm über die Stirn und die Hände und als ein leises Schluchzen zu hören war, setzten Dean und John sich gleichzeitig jeweils auf eine Seite von ihrem Familienmitglied. Während Dean vorsichtig fragte: „Sam? Alles ok?", sah dieser auf und offenbarte den Blick auf leicht gerötete Augen und nasse Wangen, die er mit seinen Hemdärmeln schnell trocken wischte und vergeblich versuchte, einen normalen Eindruck zu machen.

„Sam?"

Abermals fragte John nach ihm, doch dieses Mal konnte er die Tränen nur schwer zurück halten. Als ihre Blick sich trafen, sagte er leise: „Das mit Jessica tut mir unendlich leid. Ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas machen können, um dir dieses Leid zu ersparen!"

Sam warf sich in die Arme seines Vater und schluchzte immer wieder die Worte „Dad!" und „Verzeih mir!", fühlte sich schuldig für ihren Streit und den Tod von Jess.

Bis in die Morgenstunden hinein lag die Familie sich in den Armen, redete, aß und trank etwas miteinander und war froh sich wieder zu haben, an einem der wichtigsten Feiertage des Jahres. Am Tag der Liebe und der Familie, ohne die sie nur schwer zurecht kommen würden, bei dem, was noch vor ihnen lag.

Gerade, als die Sonne über den Horizont schaute und die drei Winchesters etwas Schlaf bekommen hatten, standen sie vor Misouris Haus und verabschiedeten sich von ihr.

„Danke. Für alles, was du für uns getan hast.", bedankte John sich, umarmte sie und nahm lachend die Becher voll Kaffee entgegen, bevor er winkend zu seinen Söhnen in den schwarzen Impala stieg und davon fuhr. Gemeinsam mit Dean und Sam. _Endlich wieder vereint._

* * *


End file.
